An Equal Failing
by skidmo
Summary: It is an equal failing to trust everybody, and to trust nobody. – English Proverb. BatesTeyla friendship. Written for the gateworld episodes challenge on livejournal. Episode: Suspicion.


The door chimed.

Teyla could never quite get used to that sound. It always seemed unnatural to her, something out of a childhood myth. She preferred the solid sound of a knock, but the Ancestors had built their doors so that sound would not penetrate them. The Athosians had learned this quickly upon their arrival to Atlantis, and many patient explanations had been given by the people of Earth as to how the door chime mechanism could be activated.

She rose from her bed and crossed to the door, passing her hand in front of the panel to open it. When she saw the man outside, a raised eyebrow was the only sign that she had not been expecting him.

"Sergeant Bates," she said, with only a hint of scorn. "May I help you with something?"

The dark skinned marine shifted uncomfortably in the hallway. A muscle in his jaw twitched giving Teyla an idea of his anger, and she thought that he could almost be handsome if only he would smile.

"I came to apologize."

Teyla crossed her arms and looked him up and down before replying. "Apologize?" The natural politeness of her nature and her upbringing would prevent her from refusing to accept the man's apology, but that did not mean she could not do all within her power to make it more difficult for him.

"I was wrong to suspect you of alerting the Wraith to the movements of Major Sheppard's team off-world."

"You were indeed, Sergeant. But I hope that is not all you have to say on the matter."

It was Bates' turn to look surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I am not the only one you falsely suspected of being a spy. Though my people are no longer in the city, I would happily accept your apology on their behalf."

Bates stiffened and placed his arms behind his back in the manner of one who was being questioned by a superior. "I won't apologize for that."

"And why is that, Sergeant?"

"I wasn't wrong to suspect them."

"No?"

"No."

Teyla waited for him to continue.

"If you'd been in my position you'd have done the same thing. It was clear that the safety of our off-world teams had been somehow compromised and it was pointless to think it was any of our own people. Besides, in the end, I was right."

"You believe you were right, but you just said that you were wrong."

"It was an Athosian who was compromising the integrity of Major Sheppard's team. That it was unknowingly done doesn't change that fact. I apologize for suspecting that you deliberately collaborated with the Wraith, but that doesn't mean you weren't a security risk."

"You have a strange way of apologizing."

Bates looked distinctly uncomfortable at this remark.

"It is almost as if someone were forcing you to apologize."

Bates' eyes flitted around Teyla's face, but never quite met her own.

"Did Major Sheppard order you to apologize, Sergeant?"

"I don't see that that's any of your business."

"If your apology to me is insincere then it becomes my business."

"If I assured you that my apology was sincere, would you believe me?"

She contemplated this for a moment. He had finally met her eyes and she was shocked at what she saw there. She had always believed that Sergeant Bates was doing only what was necessary for his job, and if she suspected him of enjoying himself too much in the process, well that was hardly relevant. But she saw something in his eyes that she never would have expected. Worry. Fear. Uncertainty. He was so thorough with his job, not because he enjoyed it, but because he truly believed it was necessary. He was trying to protect his people, just as she had done for so many years.

He stood before her now, vulnerable, angry and scared. And she could no longer make things difficult for him. She understood him, and she believed that he understood her as well.

"I accept your apology, Sergeant Bates. I hope you will have no reason to distrust me or my people in the future."

"So do I, ma'am."

"And I hope that you will also remember that I myself am a member of Major Sheppard's team, and if their safety is compromised, so is my own."

He smirked a bit at this, "Yes, ma'am."

As he executed a sharp pivot and all but marched off down the hallway, Teyla wondered what her relationship with this man might have been if not for this tragic breach of trust.

It is an equal failing to trust everybody, and to trust nobody.

-English Proverb


End file.
